


Crush (Eugene/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham's Army!Reader, Alternate Canon, Annoyingly Handsome Spencer, Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crushes, Cute, EUGENE IS A PRECIOUS BABY PROTECT HIM, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I can't remember the layout of the Monroe house so I'm making it up, Implied Female Reader but still Gender Neutral, Kissing, Nervousness, Other, Party, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Eugene has a massive crush on you and doesn't know what to do about it.Also known as 'ABRAHAM SHOULD NEVER GIVE RELATIONSHIP ADVICE'.Also, also known as 'Eugene is so much fun to write and I love him'.





	

Flirting was definitely _not_ one of Eugene Porter's most dominant traits. As hard as he tried, he never could seem to get it right. He was terrified of asking Abraham for advice, not that Abraham gave the best advice in that department anyway. He tried asking Rosita once, but froze up before he got the chance. He ran away, leaving behind a very confused and slightly concerned Rosita in his wake. He didn't really trust anyone else when it came to such a delicate subject, so he didn't bother asking. But he was starting to get desperate, almost jittery with anxiety, he just _had_ to ask someone. Every time he looked at you, Eugene felt the anxiety rise, the panic surged through his chest. He wanted so badly to be able to talk to you without looking like an idiot. He never knew what to say, and he was certain that you wouldn't like him. He didn't really worry about it too much, until one day, when he saw Spencer getting a _little_ too close to you. Eugene was never really the jealous type, but the minute he saw Spencer with you, his hopes had been completely shattered. Spencer had only been showing you around Alexandria, since you and the rest of the group hadn't been there for very long. Spencer was just being nice, but Eugene saw him as a threat. There's no way you'd ever be interested in Eugene, not with Spencer and his annoyingly handsome face around. Abraham had found him a few minutes later, sulking near the gates all by himself.

"What in the hell are you doin'?" Abraham asked, almost annoyed. Eugene looked up at him blankly, like a puppy getting scolded.

"I have positioned myself by the gates. I am keeping watch." Eugene replied. Abraham set his rifle down and scoffed.

"No you are not. Is this about (y/n)?" he asked. Eugene shook his head.

"No. I do not know why you would ask me that." he answered. Abraham sat down next to him on the ground.

"You gotta say somethin'. _This_ ," he motioned to Eugene, noting his depressed expression. "Has gotta stop."

"I do not believe (y/n) would be interested." Eugene stated. Abraham shook his head.

"What are you so damn worried about? Him?" Abraham pointed his thumb back towards Spencer, still showing you around town. "That pretty boy baby ain't got nothin' on you."

"That just simply is not true." Eugene said, glancing over at you with Spencer. You were laughing at something he had said, your hand was on his shoulder. Eugene took that as a bad sign.

"Look, that party thing is goin' down tonight, that Deanna lady is throwin' it for us. Now I'll help you, but you gotta break the ice with (y/n) tonight, deal?" Eugene stared at his best friend like a deer in headlights. Without getting a clear answer, Abraham sighed, dragged Eugene to his feet, picked up his gun, and headed off to help his friend get ready for the party.

Meanwhile, Spencer had already invited you to the party, per his mother's request, and you had happily agreed. You liked the Monroe family, the four of them seemed very nice, and nice people was something you didn't really encounter too often anymore. In fact, everyone in Alexandria was incredibly nice. Spencer walked you back to the house where you had been staying with Rosita and the others, and said his goodbyes as you went inside.

Later on, you arrived at the party with Rosita, instantly getting bombarded by Alexandria's residents, greeting you at the door. Eugene and Abraham sat in the corner, waiting for you to arrive. The instant Eugene saw you, the panic started to build. Abraham put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare chicken out on me now." Abraham warned. "Go, now." Abraham pushed Eugene and forced him to stand up. "Like we practiced." Eugene swallowed hard and slowly made his way over to you. Just as he was about to speak, Spencer grabbed your attention, quickly pulling you into a friendly hug. Eugene waited quietly until Spencer pulled away, and he pushed himself into the conversation.

"Hello, (y/n)." Eugene greeted, cutting Spencer off, deciding _not_ to use the advice Abraham had given him earlier, something about pancakes. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows and looked at you in confusion. But you smiled at him and turned your attention to Eugene.

"There you are!" you said happily. "I haven't seen you all day." You were fully aware of Eugene's little crush, ever since the first day you had met. You were the fourth and final member of Abraham's group, picked up not long before you stumbled across Glenn and Tara. Eugene had fallen in love at first sight, but never once said a word about it. You had decided to let him figure things out on his own, not wanting to rush or scare him. But you'd be a liar if you said that you didn't feel the same. You took a step towards Eugene and wrapped him up in a warm hug. He tensed up instantly, you could almost feel his anxiety, shaking through his skin. You pulled back, still smiling. Eugene looked startled, but stood his ground.

"I'll uh, leave you to it. I'll see ya, (y/n)." Spencer said with a nod, as he headed off into the crowd.

"I see you have made friends." Eugene noted, after Spencer had left. You nodded.

"Yeah, Spencer's nice." you said. Eugene started shuffling his feet, he was running out of things to say. You were about to say something, anything that could break the ice, but he spoke up first.

"He is very suitable for you." Eugene said, almost sadly. He quickly turned around and disappeared into the sea of people. You frowned, feeling bad that you gave him the wrong idea. You hadn't meant to, but now you felt awful. You were definitely just friends with Spencer, hopefully you could convince that to Eugene. You'd never do anything to hurt him. Rosita suddenly pushed her way through the crowd and stood beside you, a glass of something alcoholic in her hand.

"Is he bothering you?" she asked. You turned to her and shook your head.

"Who, Spencer?" you asked.

"Eugene." she corrected, taking a sip.

"Oh, no. He's fine." you smiled, looking back to the direction he took off to.

"Just making sure." she said, patting you on the shoulder before she walked over to sit by Abraham. You stood there alone for a few minutes before going off to find Eugene. You passed by Spencer in the living room, his arm around Sasha. You raised an eyebrow and smiled at them, hopefully Eugene wouldn't have anything to worry about now. You wandered around, finally finding your friend sulking on the stairs. Everyone else was either in the living room or the kitchen, leaving you two alone. You climbed up to his level and sat down beside him.

"Hey." you smiled. "What are you doing all by yourself?"

"I wanted to give you some space." Eugene replied. You frowned, seeing how sad he looked.

"What do you mean?" you asked. He just shrugged, his eyes cast down.

"I do not want to intrude on Spencer, and yourself. I want you to be happy." he explained. You slowly wrapped your arm around his shoulders.

"Eugene, I'm not dating Spencer." you admitted. He turned to look over at you, finally realizing that your arm was around him.

"You're not?" he asked. You shook your head.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure that's Sasha's territory." you said. "Why don't you come back to the party? Okay?" You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead. He blushed a dark red as you stood up and went back downstairs, waiting for him to join you.


End file.
